harder the fall the softer the consequences
by talyn64
Summary: They say when you've loved someone its harder to let them go, but there wrong. How can you love someone only to let them slip through   your fingers and into another mans arms, without feeling anything for them except happiness.


Chapter 1 Its Easy To Let Go After Time

They say when you've loved someone its harder to let them go, but there wrong. How can you love someone only to let them slip through

your fingers and into another mans arms, without feeling anything for them except happiness.

Looking into her eyes as she left him behind the emptiness he felt could never be filled by any one else but her, seven years together could not be forgotten so easily could it? To be thrown away never to be found.

She was with another man, she was happy, she was free, no rules to say what she could and couldn't do. Rules that killed everything that had been made between them only to keep them apart.

Months passed and she was engaged, and he was still alone. Months he had to think about her, and what he would do given the chance to feel her again for her to be his and only his. Walking down the corridors he tried to avoid her, so he didn't have to see the happiness he couldn't give her, to see the love he took from her, but to her face killed him, she used to be his one constant but she no longer was.

But this time the confrontation would be unavoidable, they would yell and scream, and most likely hate each other for what would be said, more himself than her. After weeks of ignoring each other, she couldn't take it anymore as Sam walked into Jack's office locking both safety doors before she spoke.

"Carter what the hell are you doing?" asked Jack as Sam finished locking the door.

"I sick of this, I'm sick of you ignoring me, I'm sick of you making excuses" yelled Sam.

"I left you so you could be happy Sam, it was easier to let you go so you could be with him, you are happy with him, there's no rules keeping you apart, you can do what ever you want" retorted Jack as he sat on his stool.

"You know the only reason I left you was because you pushed me away Jack, it was easy for you to let me go, we've been dancing this dance for as long as I can remember and honestly I'm getting tired of it" replied Sam as she sank into one of the computer chairs nearby.

Hanging his head Jack looked up to look at Sam, as a tear fell. "If it's the rules that you want to get rid of I'll retire then, I'll give this up" said Jack as he continued to look at Sam waiting for any sort of response.

"Why does it all ways come to this, we come to the brink before we can make a decision, it's the same thing that broke us up, we have been following the line of professionalism for years, almost broken the rules to be together and now your willing to give it up now why, why not a year ago when everything was fine, why did we let it fall apart?" replied Sam as she looked up into his eyes as she wiped away the tears that had escaped.

"It fell apart because I let it fall apart Sam, you met Pete he made you happy, happier than I could make you, there were no rules with him, which suited you, it was easy to let you go because I knew you would be happy, I would kick my self later but for that little while you were happy, what changed was that I couldn't hate myself for you wanting to be happy, yes I would rather be with you, I have an emptiness that only you could fill that no one could replace, you are the one but things have changed your engaged, and your happy, and that's all that matters" said Jack as he got of his chair and made his way to the door in an attempt to open it.

"Who said I was happy, I may be engaged to another man but that wont change things between us and it shouldn't, there will always be a place in my heart for you and there always has been" replied Sam as she stood up and stepped in front on him and the door.

"Its easy to let go than it is take, it was easy for me to let you go because I wasn't the one that would hurt you, I don't want to hurt you by staying here as the rules and regulations keep us apart, its hell and you know it" said Jack as he tuned away from Sam.

"What hurts me the most is to see you unhappy, you say you're happy and you put a happy face on when you need to but deep down are you happy is this what you truly want me to be with another man and not you?" replied Sam.

"No I'm not happy Sam, I cant have you because the rules say no, everything says no, why cant it for once say yes by all means go for it huh? Why? Would you take this further if I did this?" asked Jack as he pressed his lips to hers meeting in a passionate kiss as Jack pulled back. "Would you?" repeated Jack.

"Yes I would, but the rules" replied Sam as she hung her head below Jack's face. Cupping her chin Jack tilted Sam's face up to meet her eyes.

"For once can you not think about the rules and think about what is in your heart?" asked Jack as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

Instead of speaking with words Sam left it up to actions as she pulled at Jack's chin as there lips met, placing her hands on Jack's face as she slowly broke away, resting her head on his.

"It was never about the rules was it? Really" asked Jack as Sam sank into his arms.

"The rules kept me from getting hurt, if I never did anything there was never the chance, no possibilities" replied Sam as she rested her head above his heart.

"The longer we let the rules stop us the worse it will be for both us, we have to stop with all the bullshit and stop running away from each other, all though we do it so well but that's not the point, if you want something just say so, don't hold back from me" said Jack as he looked down at Sam.

"I wont hold back from you, but how will this work Jack, what if you get promoted or reassigned?" replied Sam as she looked up into his eyes.

"We will deal with it when we have to, but for now I don't want to think about it, for now its just Sam and Jack not Carter and O'Neill" said Jack as he placed a kiss of her head.

"Deal" replied Sam as Jack tightened his embrace.

A/N: well tell me what you think, if you want hope you liked the start of this fic will update soon. Thanks for reading ! - Zara


End file.
